


Pop My Cherry?

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: You ask Leon to take your virginity. He agrees.





	Pop My Cherry?

**Author's Note:**

> request for anon on tumblr who wanted leon being really rough with his girlfriend during their first time. hope this is what you wanted! ^~^

Leon S. Kennedy was the kind of guy who looked vanilla through-and-through. He had a perpetual babyface and a sort of ‘mama's boy’ attitude. You felt like the luckiest woman in the world being able to call him your boyfriend. 

Since you started your relationship, you hadn't had ‘sexual relations’ with him. In fact, you hadn't had sexual relations with anyone. You were a virgin. You had no idea if he was. 

_Probably not._

You had been pondering for almost a week now if you wanted Leon to pop your cherry. You'd been dating him for nearly three months now, which was more than an ‘appropriate length of time’, as your mother had put it.

She had given you the talk that less overbearing parents gave; saying to be sure to use protection and not give it up too soon. She hadn't had to worry considering you were still a virgin and had flown the coop a few years ago. Your older sister, however, was another story. She hadn't heeded your mother's warning and ended up being knocked up at age sixteen. That was probably what kept you from going wild. Even considering if your sister hadn't gotten pregnant, you more than likely still would have kept your hymen intact. Your sister was outgoing and enticing by nature, whereas you were more so an introverted bookworm. 

Not much had changed still. You worked at the local bookshop to help allocate money to cover your tuition. That was where you had met Leon. He had come in looking for some coffee table book on alternative rockers. You had helped him find it and ended up striking a conversation about music. He suggested continuing it at a place call Emmy's Diner. You had agreed. 

You two went on a few more ‘dates’ before he asked you to officially become his girlfriend. You had very happily said yes. 

For the most part, your relationship was chaste. You two had kissed, even made out once, but that was the extent of your ‘impurities’. You had only stayed the night once and only because you had fallen asleep during the movie you were watching with him. He let you sleep in his bed and crashed on the couch. 

You just had no idea how to tell him you wanted to have sex with him. You could always go with the blunt, ' _Leon, I want you to have sex with me and take my virginity!'_ , but you might come off as whorish to him and freak him out. After thinking a bit more, you decided to inform him in a less straightforward way. 

Your shift was almost over and Leon was picking you up. You figured you'd pop the question of him popping your cherry in the car. You hoped he wouldn't think you were weird. You tapped your fingers on the faux wood check-out counter. The bells on the door jingled, indicating someone had just entered. You looked up, ready to greet them. 

“Leon!” you shouted excitedly. Your boyfriend made his way toward the counter. 

“Hey, [Y/N].” He flashed you his perfect smile, causing your heart to melt. You really were a lucky girl. _And you'd be even luckier if he agreed to take your virginity._

“I get off in fifteen,” you said. “But I can see if the boss'll let me leave now.” You grinned at him and turned around to open the door behind you, which was where your boss resided most of the day. 

She was an eccentric lady in her seventies who just refused to retire, but she got her work done regardless of her age and doled out your paycheck just fine. She was filing paperwork when you entered. 

“Hey, Deb. I know it's almost time for me to go, but I was wondering if I could leave now. My boyfriend just got here.” 

She turned around and smiled widely at you. 

“Ah, young love. I remember when my husband and I were like that,” she looked off, reminiscing in some unshared memory, then snapped back. “Go, go! I've got this, [Y/N]. No point rotting away in some bookshop when you've got a young man beckoning you.” She waved you away. You smiled at her and returned to Leon. 

“Yeah, she said I could go.” Leon gave you a thumbs up. 

“Great!” 

You grabbed your bag from under the counter and walked out, looping your arm through his. He walked you to his Hummer and opened the passenger door for you. You giggled at got in, slamming it behind you. He got in the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. 

_Okay, [Y/N], you can do this. He's your boyfriend for Pete’s sake. The worst he can say is no._

You pursed your lips. 

“What's up, babe? You're awfully quiet.” Leon's voice resonated through the vehicle. 

“Leon,” you started, hearing your voice getting high. “I-I was just wondering if you'd…” Your voice dropped down to a mousy whisper. “Take my virginity.” 

You felt yourself flush. Leon put his foot on the brake. _Oh shit._ You had blown it. 

“No, no! Forget I said that!” 

“[Y/N], wait. You want me to take your virginity?” You looked over at him and saw the most endearing look on his face. You could tell he didn't think you were a freak or a slut.

You nodded, not meeting his gaze. You felt him rub your arm affectionately. 

“Sure, sweetheart, if you want me to.” 

“I do.” You smiled at him. 

The ride home was mostly silent. Leon turned on the radio to whatever alternative rock fuckshit he listened to. He hummed along to the music, seemingly happy. You had heard that a lot of guys liked being the one to take their girlfriends’ virginity - it made them feel trusted. It also scored them a few extra points, or that's what you'd heard from your...rowdier friends. Your nerves were fluttering, anticipating what was bound to happen. 

Leon pulled into the driveway of his small, two-story house. He came around the side to open your door and took your hand in his, aiding you out of the car. You giggled as he led you to the door. 

As soon as the door was closed he pulled you close to his body, enveloping you in a passionate kiss. He bit your lip, making you gasp. He took the opportunity to shove his tongue in your mouth. He put his hands over your clothed breasts, making you moan into the kiss. He pulled your top up over your head, breaking it only to pull it completely off and then slamming his lips right back over yours. You had no idea what to do so you just followed his lead. He fumbled for the clasp of your bra and when he found it, he unclipped it with hardly any struggle. He stripped you of the article, exposing your perky tits to him. 

You felt yourself blush again, impulsively covering them with your folded arms. You pulled away from the kiss.

“No, no, baby. It's okay,” he said, cupping your face and making you look at him. “Are you sure you want to do this, [Y/N].” 

You forced yourself to drop your arms, feeling shaky. You wanted it, but you were so anxious. You nodded at him, mustering a nervous smile. He returned it. 

_I love him. It's better than letting some stranger take it in a drunken one night stand._

Leon put his hands over your tits, his large fingers completely enfolding your breasts. You shuddered, feeling your nipples grow into pert buds. He moved his hands to tweak them. You whined a bit, nuzzling your head into his shoulder. _It felt good._

“Do you wanna head to the bedroom?” he looked down at you, his hands still covering your breasts. 

“Yeah,” you agreed. Leon picked you up and carried you there. 

He set you down on the bed and stood above you. He started to take off his shirt. 

“Hey Leon,” you whispered thoughtfully. “I don't really know what to do.” A nervous giggle. “I mean I've watched porn, but I know that's not exactly...real.” 

Leon laughed. “Yeah. They get one thing right though. Foreplay is usually necessary.” 

“So you want me to give you a blowjob?” 

“Sure, if you want to.” 

“I want to,” you mumbled, blushing again. 

_Wow, I'm a real blushing virgin,_ you thought.

You dropped off the bed and got on your knees, shifting back to sit on your calves while you waited for him to take his pants off. He undid his button and zipper. You sucked your breath in. You were a virgin in all sense of the words - you'd never given head, received head or even been fingered. You knew the basics of a blowjob. You hoped Leon would help you out. 

Leon pulled his pants down and stepped out of them, revealing his knit boxers to you. You could see the outline of his cock in them. Your mouth watered. You were most definitely turned on. You reached to help him remove his boxers, making him chuckle. 

“Have you ever done this before?” he asked, looking down at you. His voice was husky.

“No,” you admitted. “Will you help me?” 

“Yeah.” 

You took his cock in your hands and brought your head closer. You flicked your tongue out, dragging it along the slit. Leon groaned and put his hands in your hair. 

“That's it, babe.” 

You started to bob your head up and down his length at a tentative pace. He tasted salty but it wasn't an unpleasant flavor. You felt your stomach fluttering with excitement. He gripped your hair lightly, helping you out by thrusting into your mouth. It almost made you choke. You used your tongue to stimulate him while you took him in and out of your mouth. 

“God, [Y/N],” he groaned. Obviously, you were doing something right. 

He soon came, releasing into your mouth. His cum tasted salty but not as bad as you thought it would. You swallowed it, not really knowing what else to do with it. 

Leon helped you to your feet and pressed his lips to yours. He made you lay back on the bed, your bottom on the edge of the mattress. He hooked his fingers around your panties and started to drag them down your legs. You covered your face with your hands. You felt him try to spread your legs and you impulsively closed them. 

“[Y/N], it's alright.” He patted your knee. “And we can still stop.” 

You opened your legs, baring your sex to him. He ran his index through your slit. You thrust your hips up to meet his touch. He did this for a little longer and then you felt his tongue replace his finger. You squealed, clamping your legs around his head. _It felt so good._

He licked all around your clitoris, stimulating the little pearl. You clawed at his hair, desperate to pull him closer. He added a finger to the mix. You felt your pussy squeezing around his digit. Your orgasm was on the horizon. You moaned loudly. 

“Leon, _pleaseeeee_.” 

He sped up the pistoning of his finger, almost sending you over the edge. He continued to tongue your clit. You screamed out your orgasm, your legs shaking. 

Leon leaned over your body to kiss you on the mouth. You could taste yourself. You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him closer. He broke the kiss to look down at you.

“Are you on the pill?” he asked, stroking your cheek. 

“Mhm,” you confirmed. You wrapped your legs around his hips. “I want you to cum inside me, Leon.” His eyes widened and then his face shifted into a lusty expression.

“Alright, [Y/N].” He took ahold of your legs, loosening your grip around him. 

He positioned your cock at your opening. You braced yourself for the intrusion. He slowly pushed into you. You whimpered as he broke your hymen. He started to move a little, making sure you could adjust to his size.

“Can you be rougher?” you asked meekly. You had gotten over the initial pain and it was just starting to feel good. 

Leon's cock swelled at your suggestion. 

“Are you sure, [Y/N]?” He paused his movement and traced along your breast with his index finger. 

“Yes, Leon.” 

“Okay. Tell me if you want me to stop.” He flashed you a smile before grabbing your hips. 

You felt him leave you and then re-enter with more force. He thrust in and out of you, causing a delicious pain. His hips snapped against yours and you felt yourself being stretched out by his member. His roughness brought you pleasure - you hadn't figured yourself a masochist, but a little voice in your head had said you wanted it. You squealed, a mix of pleasure and pain, and wrapped your arms around his back. You dragged your nails down his back, probably leaving scratch marks. He drove his cock ruthlessly into your center. 

Maybe he wasn't as vanilla as you thought. He seemed to be enjoying deflowering you roughly. He drilled your cunt relentlessly. You were reduced to a whining mess, holding onto him for support and bringing him closer to you. He hit your g-spot with each thrust. 

“Leon, _oh my god!_ ” you cried. You wrapped your legs around his waist so he could get a better angle. You were close again. 

He continued fucking you. You felt tears pricking at your eyes and wondered if your mascara was running. You wondered if you were bleeding. You were getting close again. 

“Leon, I'm cloooseee,” you slurred. You felt like you were being fucked silly. 

Your pussy spasmed around him. You slammed your mouth to his as he slammed into your core. You whined into the kiss as bliss overtook you once more. Your world melted and you saw white. All you could feel was pure bliss and your boyfriend mercilessly jackhammering your cunt. 

Leon soon followed in your example and released in you. He grunted as he came in your pussy. You could feel his cockhead prodding your uterus. His warmth spurted into you and your cunt milked him completely, clamping around him. You hugged him, refusing to let go. 

After both of you came down from your post-orgasm haze, he pulled out of you. You lamented the loss of his member in you. You felt empty. 

“That was so good,” you panted. 

“Yeah. I'm surprised you wanted it rough. Most girls want a tender and loving first time.” 

You pulled yourself up and got onto your hands and knees, giving him a tarty look. “Well I'm not like most girls, Mr. Kennedy,” you said jokingly, imposing a faux accent into your voice. 

He laughed. “No, I guess not.” 

Leon went into the bathroom interconnected with the bedroom. You heard him open and close a cabinet. He turned on the tap. He came out holding a wet rag. 

“Here, I'll clean you up.” 

You laid back down and closed your eyes as he ran the towel over your intimate bits. He wiped away his essence that had mingled with yours. 

“Did I bleed, Leon?” you pushed yourself up with your elbows. 

“I think a little bit, but I can't really tell. I can say you're not bleeding profusely I guess.” He smiled as he dabbed at your thighs. 

“I'm glad you were my first,” you said pensively. 

“I'm glad I got to be your first, [Y/N].” He sounded sincere. You felt overwhelmed with emotions. 

Leon finished cleaning you up and put the rag in his laundry basket. You had moved so you were resting on the pillow while he did so. He came around the side of the bed and laid down next to you. You turned on your side so you faced him and he did the same. He cupped your face and stroked it.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” 

You giggled. “All the time, rookie.” 

“Well, I'll say it again. You're beautiful, [Y/N].” 

“And you're my handsome prince, Leon S. Kennedy.” He smiled at you and pulled you closer to him. He put his arms around you and rested his hands on your buttocks. 

“Do you see us with a future together?” you suddenly asked. You felt him nod. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, honey. You're like the piece of the puzzle I was missing. You complete me.” 

You blushed and felt your heart melt at his pillow talk. You hoped that you would get to do what he said - get married, have some kids and die together. It would be the dream you had had since a little girl. He was your dream. You nuzzled into his chest. 

“I hope I get to do that, Leon,” you whispered sleepily. 

“Me too.” He stroked your hair. 

You felt Mr. Sandman tugging at your eyelids. Leon's caresses only further lulled you to sleep. 

“I love you, Leon.” 

“I love you too, [Y/N].” 

It was perfect. For the first time in your life, you felt as if everything was as it should have been. You closed your eyes and sleep overtook you. You fell asleep smiling against Leon's pectorals. _Everything was perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3  
> i had a bit of trouble writing this because ive never written a fanfic involving cherry popping, but i tried! 
> 
> leave me prompts/requests in the comments or on my [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com).


End file.
